Red Eyes of the Lucis
by KingKaper
Summary: The chosen king had finally completed his destiny, and was ready for an eternal blissful sleep next to his beloved. Noctis didn't expect the gods to throw him a 'mercy' however. Now the former King must navigate the violence of the ninja world, while keeping a his new family alive.
1. Opening

_**What's up FF, it's your boy AlmightyKingCaper, and this is something interesting. You see I have two different prompts, two different stories, two different journies an you the lovely readers get to choose which story you want to follow.**_

 **Choice A:**

Dark clouds loomed overhead, a heavy blanket of black that seemed to swallow the sky in its entirety. Smoke bellowed from the city below, the streets lined with abandoned cars, crashed air carriers, and countless daemon made their way to the citadel of the black city. Drawn there by the events to take place. The true king had returned, and was ready to set things right.

I gasped for air as I pulled the silver blade from my side, Ardyn last futile attempt to finish me. The smell of copper wafted through the air, my blood I guessed seeing as Ardyn was immortal and didn't bleed. Using my father's blade to balance myself I rose and looked at the incapacitated Ardyn who laughed tiredly.

"So this is how you chose to end it, the true king will now bring light to the world again," his eyes burned with hatred as he coughed weakly, "Now you'll banish the daemons huh, bring peace, erase me from history like your forefathers?"

Ardyn, a former chosen king just like me, dethroned because of jealousy from his own family...my family. "You can rest now...close your eyes, forevermore." Ardyn gave a small smile before he fade away into dust, 'Now, I'm truly the last of the Lucis.' the morbid thought crossed my mind as I finally came to term that I was alone. The last of the ancient bloodline, that was going to now go extinct. 'Maybe this is divine judgement, Ardyn was meant to get rid of the starscourge 2,000 years ago, maybe the Lucis line dying is payment for interfering with such things.'

"Noctis!" Turning, I saw Prompto, Ignis and Gladio running to me from the Citadel. Prompto quickly grabbed me and laid me in the ground, the cold rain cooling my heated flesh as Ignis began to nurse over my wounds.

"I don't have time for this, we have to move now," I began to sit up, only for Gladio's heavy hand to pull me back down. My old friends face seemed empty, only focusing on the task at hand helping Ignis help me, "This will all be for naught if I don't hurry, the ring is pulsing, daemons are coming." Gladio's face hardened as he applied more pressure on my shoulder. I tore my eyes from my oldest friend, "Y-You guys know I have to do this, if-if I don't…"

Prompto quickly looked away, however I could see the small hikes in his shoulders, I turned to Ignis who remained silent but his hands trembled softly. Gladio slowly removed his hand and helped me to my feet. I looked at the citadel, my home, now stood even more foreboding than before.

"So, this is it then," Ignis spoke softly, I gave a sad smile. 'I was always such a trouble for him as a child, even on our journey yet he always stuck by me.'

"Yeah, here we are," I whispered before nodding to my friends. I never noticed how many stairs there were, it seemed endless. I swallowed the the lump in my throat before turning, "I leave it to you, walk tall...my friends."

The throne room doors closed behind me. It is finally time, time to end this nightmare, time to give the world hope, time to right the wrongs of the blood royal. The throne sat almost mockingly in front of me, the blue crystal glowing faintly as if it sensed my presence. "I'm home."

The crystal erupted into light as I walked forward, "I know it took me awhile…", I kept my eyes on the throne as I climbed the steps, my heart quickening the closer I grew, "but…" my hand touched the cold black stone and with a final look at the door I sat.

"I'm ready now."

'Luna, guys...Dad, I love you all, the times we had together, I cherish.' I summoned my Ultima Blade as I looked forward. 'Abandon your fear, For the Lucis, For Insomnia, Fire and Blood,' the motto of the Lucis sounded in my mind, strengthening my resolve.

"Kings of Lucis, come to me!" I stabbed my Ultima blade into the ground and around the room, the various Royal Arms of my ancestors formed. The most noticeable ones were the Trident of the Oracle, and my father's sword. Slowly the titans of the old kings formed, each one terrifying and deadly as the next.

Without warning the titan that held the Blade of Mystic struck, my chest erupted in pain, it was like my veins had been laced with acid. Right after each struck. One after the other, the drove their weapon into my chest until only two remained. The Trident and my Father.

"L-Luna, Dad...trust in me." the two titans rose each poised to strike.

"You have walked tall my son, you've made me proud." both struck.

The endless blue space of the crystal was a very unwelcomed sight for me, I had just spent 10 years trapped here and when I die I find myself right back here.

"Ah if it isn't the wayward prince, oops that is King now is it?" Ardyn gave a sarcastic bow, "and you dare bring them with you." I noticed the sinister edge his voice took as I looked to my side.

"G-guys, father?" they nodded and refocused on Ardyn, "we are here to finish this Ardyn, once and for all." The ancient king's face began to morph as he began to succumb to his anger. 'Kings of Lucis, lend me your strenght one last time.'

I growled in pain as the ring began to glow, pulling Ardyn who battled back with equal fervor.

"I had already told you, I won't let you win Ardyn!" a female voice sounded as Ardyn's arm began to glow gold and his connection to the ring cease.

"Kings of Lucis, TO ME!" I screamed in pain as my arm began to tear and my connection with the Royal Arms were torn from me, "This is the end for you!" with the last of my mana reserves I overpowered Ardyn and the Kings destroyed him.

"Finally...it's over." the ring unknowingly slip from my finger and into the blue void as it began to crumble, taking the magic of the kings with it.

Bahamut watched as the young king began to fade, 'One so young, has lost so much in such little time.' his thoughts shifted, and a smirked crossed his lips, 'Hm...that is intriguing, so their young one is going to die without help…'

Bahamut tapped a claw against one of his swords, a soft ding resonated through the area and a glowing blue ball came to him. "Young King, you will either hate me for this, or be happy for another chance at life, I see potential for you in this world, make the most of it." with that Bahamut banished Noctis' soul from the crystal.

Fugaku was normally a calm man, the epitome of a Uchiha ninja, but the failing health of his newborn son wasn't something he was ready to face. The young boy's chest weakly falling and rising, even Tsunade Senju was hard pressed to find a solution to help his son.

'Ancient gods, please hear my words, save my son.' the prayer was mumbled but he felt is as good as any, his thoughts were interrupted however by a choked sob from his wife. Mikoto held Sasuke to her bosom as she cried over the boy.

'Your prayer has been answered, so says Bahamut.' The words sounded in his mind, and was followed by a strong wail from Sasuke. Activating his sharingan he saw the once pale and weak aura of the boy was now lively, and bright.

'Bahamut huh...thank you.'

 **Choice B**

The sun rose slowly throwing it warm light onto the village below, it was a sight many people took for granted. Not me however, I saw the eternal darkness of the world once, a time where the moon would not set. The older generation would forever be scarred by the experience of the fourth ninja war, but the new generation never witnessed the savagery of war. The Kages protected the peace as best they could, but not even they can beat time and human nature. One example was the son of his brother in all but blood, Boruto Uzumaki, the boy wanted to prove himself as more than just 'the honorable son' and Sasuke feared that the boy might walk the path he walked so long ago.

Then there was Sarada, my own daughter was quite the enigma to me, she carried herself with the dignity of the Uchiha and had the innate talent that showed her heritage. She even unlocked her Sharingan much earlier than I had, but she didn't see the world like an Uchiha should. She was an idealist, much like her mother, and failed to grasp the logical approach that the Uchiha were famous for. She was growing to be a amazing fighter, but she wore her emotions on her sleeves. Truthfully, leaving the village a second time was something I wouldn't change, but not returning for Sarada...to at least teach her or her proud heritage as an Uchiha was one of my worst mistakes.

Then there was the wild card that I still wasn't too sure about, Orochimaru's alleged son, Mitsuki. The boy reminded me very much of the reformed Snake sannin, although he seemed a bit more jovial than sadistic, luckily Anko was the boy's watcher and I trusted her to put the brat down should he be a trap laid by Orochimaru.

'Itachi it's times like these that make me saddened to be without you, I need guidance this world is changing so swiftly, and I'm not sure if it's for the better,' my eyes trailed to the Hokage mountain and I could easily imagine Itachi's face staring down at me and the village, a small smile resting on his features. The thought itself made me scowl, the thought of Itachi ruling the village that still to this day labeled him a traitor, the worst of the worst, a merciless kin slayer. I still held that hatred deep in my heart, a black, all consuming flame that I truthfully doubted would die until I was on my deathbed.

I still wondered if I made the right choice, helping Naruto, the petty villagers that called for the blood of their heroes. The words of Madara and Itachi still hung ominously in my mind, Itachi had told me to continue my path even if it was stained with blood, and Madara had shown that the teaching of the Senju is what ultimately did the Uchiha clan in. One told me to choose my own path while trying to manipulate me to help the village he hated, while the other told me to take my much wanted revenge, but he also had ulterior motives.

'Have I ever made a decision for myself, without the input of others.' This shook me to the core, my whole life he has always been chasing someone or something, his brother, his father, revenge, even Naruto. I sighed laying down on the stonehead my eyes began to feel heavy, 'Maybe rest will give me the comfort I need right now,'

I hadn't expected to be floating in what seemed to be an endless sky, beautiful accents of blues, pinks, and yellows swirled in a dance that was unlike anything he had seen.

"You who are blessed by the god Indra, savior of your world, we call you to a higher purpose once more," I couldn't place the voice, it seemingly came from everywhere, but nowhere, "The Crystal of Kings has called on your soul, to guide its chosen, to save our world."

I finally let out a boisterous laugh, me saving a world was doubtful. Hell I would have destroyed the world if not for Naruto and his annoying persistence, "I think your crystal has a few problems, I am not a hero in any way, you want Ashura's chosen Naruto Uzumaki."

"The crystal is never wrong, Ashura's chosen is still needed in your world, but you are most useful here young Uchiha." I frowned, I guess as Hokage Naruto was still needed, and he was the main deterrent to war seeing as the Bijuu would instantly side the their father's chosen one. That still didn't mean I wanted to leave the elemental nations, I still had to make amends for his past and help Naruto, "Watch young Uchiha and make your decision." the endless blue began to waver to show a young boy who looked very much like an Uchiha, a lot like Izuna Uchiha from ancient records of the Uchiha clan. He was fighting creature that I had never seen, it looked to be made of black irons and carried a rather large sword, "This young boy is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the chosen king of the crystal, a fate that will result in his death."

I frowned at this, "He is a leader, where I come from the leader will do what he must to save his people."

"That is very much true young Uchiha, but the boy wasn't ready soon enough, and many innocent lives were lost to the daemons, lives that you could save and redeem yourself in the eyes of the gods." this caused me pause, while this wasn't a chance I'd usually take it also was the right thing to do. If this was Naruto, or maybe even Itachi, they would do what they thought was right and help this Noctis person.

"If I agree to this, who will my integration be pulled off, I doubt the prince will accept someone he just met to have his best interest." I heard the voice chuckle which put me on the edge.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it young Uchiha, now do you accept?" I sighed, maybe it was best that he leaves, gods forbid he gets killed and someone take his Rinne-Sharingan. 'Maybe Sarada will even out with me being missing, I'm sorry Sakura, Sarada, Naruto but now it's time that I make my own path.'

"I accept." The blue began to glow as the voice laughed, I could feel a grip tighten around me as blue wisps surrounded me.

"Farewell Sasuke Lucis Caelum, eldest heir to the royal throne."


	2. Prolouge

"Once again Sasuke," the stern voice of the Uchiha clan head brought me from my musing. We were in one of the Uchiha districts many training grounds my 'father' giving me an annoyed frown as I panted. I wasn't a stranger to training, you couldn't be with Gladio around, but the Uchiha patriarch expected the best and then some from his children. It didn't help that my 'older brother' happened to be a prodigy like no other. I wasn't too sure why I was so valued by the clan, I noticed the whispers of admiration, wonder, even fear, and paranoia but no one went into detail why. My 'father' skirted around the questions, my 'brother' merely poked my forehead before stating that I will know when I grow older, and my 'mother' told me that I potentially will be an important person to the Uchiha clan.

'I feel like I should blame the overgrown lizard for this, somehow he is connected to all this,' yeah I had no idea how I came to this world. No letter, no vision from the six, nothing. All I remember was fading away into the blue hues of the crystal, I saw a white throne with Luna and my friends standing in front of it. I was so ready to enjoy my afterlife, however Luna cast me a sad smile before giving me a chaste kiss before everything faded to black. I wasn't Noctis Lucis Caelum any longer, I was Sasuke Izuna Uchiha second son of the Uchiha main house, and heir apparent of the ancient Uchiha clan. Yeah a mouthful, but both my fathers taught me to be proud of my heritage.

It's been eight years since I was reborn, the first two was spent in self pity, and eventually anger, the next six was spent learning all I can about this world. I had one last hope if it was the six that reincarnated me, then maybe they did for my friends as well. I didn't hold my breath however, Gentiana and maybe Bahamut would try such a thing, but the others hold no such connections to me. I still think the Archon, and Infrit would love to kill me.

"Now Sasuke," I sighed as I dragged myself to my feet, let it be said that I hate ninjutsu, hell I didn't like using magic much that was more Ignis' thing. Ninjutsu had its advantages, it was extremely versatile, and was always with you as long as you had chakra, unlike Magic which hit _much_ harder but was limited to the number of flask you had and the magic deposits you could find. Suddenly a image of Ignis salivating over the potential of chakra entered my head. I snickered which was met with a deep frown from my 'father', "Just do the Fireball jutsu boy."

I could feel the foreign pool of energy that settled like a pond in my stomach, it was light, and airy compared to the dense, heavy weight of mana. Mana loved to fight the users, to take dominance, while Chakra wanted to work in harmony with the user, this caused me to take much more chakra than I needed. The end result: Boom! I coughed up soot as I glared, the damn jutsu exploded again. Yeah chakra wasn't my thing. Luckily I could still feel my mana, it wasn't the amount I was accustomed to, but mana grows with age. I wasn't stupid enough to try and summon my weapons, the mana cost to summon my Ultima Engine Blade would instantly put me into stasis, I would be lucky to call my Drain Lance.

'Father' sighed in disappointment, "I expect much more from you in the future Sasuke, I hope the academy brings this laziness of yours to a halt." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the man. 'I knew Ignis since I was a kid, and even he failed to break some of my habits, I fail to see how some school can do so.' Maybe I was being difficult, and petty, and Luna would most likely scold me for my attitude, but it was who I am. I loved sarcasm as Noctis, and the faces the Uchiha members make when they try to find the thinly veiled insults laced behind sugary words was always rewarding. Itachi never fell for such tricks though, he never failed to administer a quick bop to the head when he picked up on my insults, and lecture me about being polite, 'Another Ignis, and this one is even more of a downer.'

Polite, professional, and had a love for bluntness, I truthfully had to stop myself multiple times to not call Itachi 'Iggy', it could be played off maybe but required more work than I wanted to put forward. His friend Shisui was his exact opposite, goofy, fun loving, and exuberant Shisui always had a smile on his face, so much like Prompto. Maybe I was fishing for hooks to my past, but Shisui and Itachi always made me feel more comfortable and accepted in this world.

Father and I finally left the training field after more failed attempts at the Fireball technique, which only seemed to infuriate and irritate the man more, and returned home. Mother is a kind woman, having a mother was such a new experience. She was always there with a encouraging word, or some treat that worked to lift my spirits. Out of all the clan members Mikoto is the one who I cherished the most, maybe because I never experienced having a mother, and the gang were my brothers in all but blood.

Mother smiled brightly as she began to fuss over my worn body, and rubbed the soot from my face. The gesture was met with a grunt of disapproval from father, but mother fixed a glare on him. That was something else that really surprised me about the Uchiha; my father may be the clan head in name but the Uchiha seemed to be a matriarch clan. Mikoto was the daughter of the last clan head, Ushiro Uchiha, but Ushiro-jiji always said that Kimiko-bachan truly led the clan. The same was with father, mother made most of the important decisions that dealt with trade, village relations, and council affairs; while father focused on the Uchiha Military police, and the Uchiha's personal strength. From what I researched the Uchiha wasn't the only clan to follow odd traditions, in the Inuzuka it was the youngest heir that took the title of heir apparent. The Maito clan didn't always have familiar hiers, they usually took on a protege and if they excelled that person was inducted into the Maito clan, one of the rare exceptions was the clan head Maito Gai son of Maito Dai.

"Sasuke when Mikoto finishes tended to your wounds you will join me in the Uchiha's Holy Ground." I nodded as I watched father retreated towards his office, I sighed as I relaxed my body. Mikoto gave me a sad before she went to the fridge and pulled out a small tray of sliced tomatoes. The fruit was something I could always enjoy, they tasted so much better than the Insomnian counterpart.

"Where is Itachi-niisama, I thought he and Shisui would be back by now?" Mother gave a sad smile as she ran her head through my hair, an action that I happily melted into. Yeah I am a mother's boy, but could you blame me?

"Itachi-chan is back, but Shisui-chan said he had to report to the Hokage." She gave me another tomato slice before sending me off to my father. The ancient Uchiha Temple was one of the clans many safe house across the elemental nations, all hidden away for whenever the clan might need refuge. Never say that the Uchiha were arrogant to not have contingency plans should anything happen. I saw my father kneeling before a bust of what seemed to be a dragon, smoke poured from its mouth as it's eyes seemed to give a dull glow.

"Sasuke, you are the youngest Uchiha to step foot in the presence of this statue since the clan wars era, this was moved to the Uchiha compound from the ancient Castle Tsukuyomi when we signed our truce with the Senju." Fugaku spoke with a softness that was normally never in his voice, he spoke almost wistfully of the past, "This was before the Nidaime Hokage banned the worship of 'pagan' gods, after a Jashinist cult almost destroyed the village." the heat was rising in father's voice, I could understand where he was coming from, if my Nifs tried to get us to stop the worship of the six I would have been pissed too, "This was of course met with resistance from the Uchiha, but Tobirama quickly put a stop to such thoughts by restraining us to the far end of the village and tried to pacify us by making us the Law Enforcement of the village." Fugaku sighed as he rose.

"Sasuke, you are an Uchiha first and foremost and you will lead this clan after me, Mikoto doesn't wish for me to involve you in the political affairs of the clan but you are _my_ heir and keeping you away from our internal affairs will only hinder you."

"Does Itachi-niisama know about this tou-sama?" he handed me a lit incense and guided me to the statue, "You haven't mastered the Fireball Jutsu, you haven't even created an ember yet, but if Bahamut accepts you at this shrine then the clan must recognise you as an adult Uchiha."

I sighed as I lowered the incense, the light aroma filled my head and slowly made me relax. The dragon shrine's eyes glowed a bright silver before they dulled. I looked to my father who have a curt nod before leading me away from temple.

"Sasuke you will change into this shirt, it bears the crest of the Uchiha, you are now an adult to the clan and you represent me as my heir I expect to absolute best of you, do not disappoint me." I nodded stiffly, this was much different from how I was treated as Noctis, "You will report to the Meeting Hall in a hour Sasuke, don't be late, that is all for now."

I bowed before making my way away from my father who was being approached by two Uchiha Jounin.

"I Fugaku Uchiha now begins this Clan meeting, clan heir Sasuke Uchiha will be present as training, any objections?" I stood next to my father's seat as he looked across the circular table at the Uchiha elders, and the other prominent members of the clan. I had never been involved in the negotiations with Niflheim as Noctis, father did his best to keep me away from those negotiations so to see the the power struggles first hand was something completely new to me. This wasn't something I could say I was ready for, Ignis did his best to prepare me, but the Elemental Nation's politics seems much more cutthroat than that of Isomnia.

"We will be covering sensitive knowledge here Fugaku-sama, can the boy be trusted to keep quiet about such things?" I recognized the man as Elder Hado Uchiha, a retired shinobi that served in the Second and Third Ninja Wars alongside legends like the Sandaime Hokage, and Minato Namikaze.

"I understand your hesitancy, but I assure you Sasuke knows to not reveal what he see here, now has anymore ANBU been spotted stalking the Uchiha residence, and has Jashiro been found yet?" the air turned somber as the Uchihas in the room stayed silent, "I will take your silence as Jashiro not being found, what of the ANBU?"

"Lord Fugaku," a young Jounin that I didn't recognise spoke out, "Jashiro was found sir, but he was mutilated beyond recognition only reason we knew it was him was his chakra signature." Father's eyes narrowed as he looked over the table, "Sir, the method in which he was killed, i-it was the preferred method of disposal by the ANBU Black Ops, even his scent was missing."

My mouth was growing dry, I remembered Jashiro, hell his little brother was one of my closest friends. Jashiro would always come home from his long ANBU missions and take me and Kato to the a sweets shop, "Very well, his family will be informed of his death, it will officially be classified as a death to a missing ninja while patrolling the Uchiha borders what of his Sharingan?"

"Missing sir, evidence points to the attackers harvesting his Sharingan." My father nodded, "Sir permission to speak freely?"

Father looked at the young Jounin in interest before waving him to continue, "Sir the Uchiha's position in the village is in a extremely dire state, the villagers are refusing our Genin service for goods, the Uchiha haven't received any ANBU invitations since Itachi even though we have more than capable men, and you weren't even considered as the Godaime Hokage after the Yondaime passed, now we are being watched by the ANBU like criminals and evidence points to them killing one of our best sir this is an attack on us."

Fugaku nodded, "You are very much correct, the political power of the Uchiha has dwindled greatly since the Kyuubi attack, the village has always had trust issues with the Uchiha clan even before Madara's defection." I noticed my father's eyes shifted into his sharingan as the tomes spun madly, "I fear more as the days roll by that the words of Madara Uchiha were in fact true, that Konoha will be the undoing of our clan, for now we have to rebuild our powerbase, we need allies."

Hado smirked as he cleared his throat gathering the room's attention, "We will always have allies, remember the ancient charters are still in effect, the Aburame, the Hatake, the Shimura, and the Kurama clan were our allies in the clan war era and we still hold close bonds now."

Naori Uchiha scoffed, "The Shimura clan back that extremist mummy Danzo, and he has had it out for the Uchiha since Tobirama got his hands on him, the Aburame won't back us unless we are sure to succeed Shibi won't throw his clan with the wrong horse, the last Hatake is Kakashi and he is loyal to the ways of the Senju, and the Kurama's power base has been in a rapid decline since they lost most of their members in the Third shinobi war."

My father looked at me with interest, "You are also in this meeting Sasuke, what do you propose?" I noticed the table now looking at me trying to see if I understood what was being discussed.

"I have to agree with Naori father, these odds are out of our favor, we have no notable allies that don't belong to our clan and we'll be fighting the whole village, we may not have to fight the Senju since Tsunade is away from the village but the Hyuuga are about equal to us in strength." I noticed Hado nod at me with a look of respect in his eyes.

"It seems your youngest is a prodigy as well Fugaku-sama, most children would put too much pride into their clan and not see the whole picture." My father have me a approving nod, "As Heir Apparent Sasuke said we don't have the power to take on the whole village, for now Fugaku-sama I advise we begin to make contingency plans maybe retreat to castle Tsukuyomi."

"We will begin preparation on the castle, I will have to turn a few favors but the castle should be complete by this year's end, anything else?" Naori hesitantly rose her hand.

"Lord Fugaku, there have been some concerning rumors about Itachi and his loyalties, some feel he is slowly losing himself sir." I looked at Naori anger burning inside me. How dare she, how dare she accuse Itachi of betraying his family!

"Calm yourself Sasuke, Naori thank you for reporting this, I shall be watching Itachi personally, if that is all I now call this meeting to a close."

My father walked with me on our way back home, the words of Naori still ringing in my head. Yeah Itachi was getting distant, but I know for a fact that doesn't mean he is a traitor. Gladio distanced himself from us when he needed to think and he surely wasn't a traitor, even Prompto could grow distant.

"I admire your will to protect your family Sasuke, you defended your elder brother's honor when he wasn't present to do so himself." Father rested a hand on my shoulder, "Remember that the Uchiha should value family above all else, the clan must never fall Sasuke, after you leave the academy you will report to my office to continue your political training, now off with you before you cause your mother worry."

The academy was like any school: boring. It was sad really, this was were legends were made people like copy ninja Kakashi, Snake Sannin Orochimaru, and The Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze. The work wasn't difficult either, but that could be blamed on the fact that mentally I am 31. My classmates were nice enough I guess, the girls were creepy but they were easily avoidable. Out of all the students the most interesting were: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame.

Kiba is the brash, hot-headed, impatient heir to the Inuzuka clan. His clan specialized in Taijutsu, and combination attacks with their ninken partner. Kiba decided on the first day that he didn't like me, didn't help that I happened to put him on his back during a Taijutsu spar the same day.

The Nara was lazy, standard for Naras apparently. However I noticed that Shikamaru despite his laziness never failed, always the cusp of a F but never a failure. He also seemed to be adept at Taijutsu, not on Kiba of my level but good enough to display his abilities before he forfeits.

The Aburame was like the Nara, a typical member of his clan on the surface. Shino was tactical, logical and hive minded, the perfect Aburame. He however showed an uncharacteristic talent Taijutsu that his clan wasn't known for. He wasn't really good, but enough to take notice.

Last was the class clown, the Dead Last Naruto Uzumaki. The kid is...well a complete failure, he absolutely sucks at Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu and lacks the patience for tactics. Truthfully I don't even know why he wants to be a ninja, seems more like a street performer. However his saving graces were his speed, stamina, and accuracy. He could outrun everyone in the class, including the teacher and could hold that speed for long periods of time, and he was top 3 in Shuriken practice. Naruto had the makings of a marksman, but he doesn't have the guidance nor will he ever receive it.

I found myself quickly becoming disenchanted by the academy, and the endless looks of distrust from the teachers didn't help. It seemed the council were right, I never noticed the looks before, but now I see them they look at me like I will scorch their face off any second. 'Not like I could even if I wanted to, damn Ninjutsu, I got to get my hands on a sword soon.'

How I missed swordsmanship, or Kenjutsu as it's called here. My mana reserves were still too small to summon one of my weapons, and I wanted to begin conditioning this body to phasing and blinking. Sadly Kenjutsu wasn't too high on the Uchiha's training list, nor the Academy's. Surprising considering some of Konoha's greatest shinobi used a weapon of some sort: Hashirama was trained in the use of multiple weapon, Tobirama was a master of the sword, Hiruzen was a Boken master, and Minato preferred his three pronged dagger styled kunai.

'Hopefully tomorrow brings more excitement.'

 _ **So that's chapter one of this, I plan to get this story right so I have to ask you guys to deal with me as things might get flucuant but I assure you I actually have a plan for this story completely thought out (Horray for preplanning!) This was also made in Mobile docs so I am sorry for any wierd layouts that might occur.**_


	3. Ark 1: Hyuuga Affairs

**For those who know my writing style they know that I am a more action oriented writer. However recently I rewatched a long time favorite movie know as Spirited Away, and one scene in particular caught my attention. The Train scene. After all the madness that happened with Kohaku and No Face that one scene of pure peace was something unforgettable. I later researched the meaning of the scene and the only thing Miyazaki mentioned was something called 'Ma'. So now I'm experimenting with 'Ma', the thing about my stories I usually burn myself out (What happened with Dark Flight) and I think it's because I always want to write action, I think that slowing down and writing slice of life moments, where the characters relax, have fun, build their bonds is what alot of my stories are missing, which is why Team Magma's Hier's next chapter is still undergoing revision, and REotL is going to seem a little slow paced. I also just graduated from High School so horray for that too ?**

 **Arc 1: Hyuuga Affairs, Episode** **1**

"Alright Sasuke the Hyuuga elders have approached me with a proposition they wish to offer Kiko Hyuuga's hand in marriage to Itachi, they however have demands that they claim are non-negotiable," I nodded as I stood at my father's side. It's been three weeks since the last clan meeting and my father instantly pounced on my aptitude for the messy chess game that is politics. The current issue was rather unheard of, the Uchiha and Hyuuga have always been bitter rivals almost as long as the Uchiha and Senju. So for the Hyuuga elders to approach father with a marriage proposal to a rather prominent member of the Hyuuga main branch seemed rather shady. Even more so with the Uchiha's declining status with the civilians. "The girl is to be marked by the Caged Bird Cursed Seal, and the first born son of the union is to be integrated into the Hyuuga regardless if he possess the Sharingan, Byakugan, or something more, the last is that any other children in the union that possess the Byakugan must be branded with the Caged Bird Seal or be integrated into the Hyuuga clan."

I scoffed at the Hyuuga's demands, we received very little from this marriage and what we potentially could receive would be regulated by the Hyuuga. Normally the Hyuuga wouldn't be stupid enough to come to us with such an offensive offer, but with the Uchiha's dwindling political and military standing they hoped to subjugate us before we could regain our foothold.

"We must be careful of how we decline this insult of an offer father, the Hyuuga covered their tracks rather well in choosing a rather prominent main house member; declining it would be seen as an insult to the Hyuuga and would further destroy our political standing." Father nodded as he massaged his temple.

"Then we have to worry about Itachi's reaction, he always value his relationship with people and I've seen the way he and Izumi act," I winced at that, Itachi would never forgive father or the Hyuuga if he was forced away from Izumi, "Even if we accept Itachi is off the table, we'll need another Uchiha that is just as capable, Shisui?"

I gave my father a incredulous look, 'That skirt chaser is worse than Prompto, the Hyuuga would throw a fit.' Father sighed at my look, "There are no other Uchiha that fits as a substitute for Itachi, and I would rather avoid worsening our relationship with the Hyuuga…" I noticed father looking at me expectantly.

"Father, no."

"You share a class with the current Hyuuga heiress, what do you think of her." I could see father was not about to let this go, the Hyuuga heiress wasn't a bad person she just wasn't my type. Luna had a certain air about her that drew me in, she was fun to be around, and has the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Iris was easily one my best friends, and my first love interest, she was cheery, fun, adventurous, rebellious, and someone I could always depend on to brighten my day. Hinata and I didn't have none of those connections, she was timid, submissive, and much too quiet for my taste. Not to mention she seemed to favor the dobe.

"We wouldn't mesh father, not to mention Hiashi-sama would never put his heir forward to marry an Uchiha." I watched my father glare at the paper in front of him, "We have to decline, we can deal with any political backlash but we can't afford the Uchiha in a civil war due to a rampaging Itachi." I wonder if this is how my father felt when he was negotiating with Niflheim.

"That mind of yours never seems to fail you Sasuke, I will be declining the offer," Father eyes narrowed on me, "You however will be the counter to any fallout, make sure you become rookie of the year Sasuke the clan can't afford anything less."

I nodded, 'The two sons of the clan head being rookie of the year would counter any talk of us growing weak, I suck at the Ninjutsu exercises though.' Seems it was time to get my own training under way, if I can show complete mastery of a different field other than Ninjutsu it would cover for that score and I was already a weapons master.

"Father, considering my ineptitude for Ninjutsu, I would like to request Kenjutsu training and extra Taijutsu training." Father scowled at the mention of my abysmal Ninjutsu skill.

"Fine, but you will also meet with Itachi every Friday after you Political training to work on activating your Sharingan, your mother was a Kenjutsu and Genjutsu mistress when she was an active ninja so she would be most pleased to help you, for Taijutsu I would suggest Shisui or Kadone."

I bowed before leaving my father's office, the Uchihas that stood guard outside the room gave me a sympathetic smile. "Have fun Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama should be back from his mission today." I smiled before running off.

I smirked as I looked at Kato's annoyed face, I couldn't blame him; Eiji had the tendency to ramble. Kato Uchiha is nine years old and one of my best friends, he had the typical black hair of the Uchiha, but his was smooth and in a small ponytail like Itachi's, I watched as Eiji tried to get the sullen Uchiha to smile, it was kind of funny but also unnerving. Ever since the death of his brother Kato hasn't been the same, he was on some hell path to avenge Jashiro and always spoke of foreign ninjas with disdain.

Eiji didn't share this hatred, he is a peaceful soul unlike any Uchiha I've ever seen. He was born out of wedlock, a bastard that his father's family scorned. His mother, Umi Uchiha, feel in love with a man from the Hidden Sand Village during the last war. He was a prominent member of Suna's forces and when he found out Umi was pregnant he denounced any connection to Umi or her unborn child. Eiji was born in the Sand and Umi tried again to get her lover to accept Eiji as his son.

She soon found out why he denounced her, he was a married man and was beginning another family. She returned to the Uchiha clan broken hearted and Ushiro-jiji has watched over her since. Even now the Uchiha treated Umi with the respect any Uchiha would be given, she wasn't the disgraced woman who bared a bastard child, she is a proud member of the Uchiha clan. Eiji was shaped by these actions, and his mother's past. He put all his trust and faith in the Uchiha main family, in my family.

"So what's the plan oh prince?" I snorted as Eiji gave a clumsy attempt at a bow, "We can probably play at the park, but your father would want someone to be with you." I nodded it wasn't unusual for clan heirs to go to the local parks with a guard however I didn't want them breathing down my neck all day. I didn't have time to continue pondering as a smoke bomb burst open at our feet. I felt something hit my face and burst open, its contents spilling over me.

The smoke cleared and I saw a puddle of yellow paint at my feet, I saw Eiji covered in blue, and Kato drenched in orange. The villagers were staring in shock as they tried to figure out what happened. I sighed at the familiar laughter that erupted from atop one of the nearby buildings. 'The damn dobe got the drop on me again,' I growled as the heavy smell of the paint made me slightly woozy. Naruto had recently taken to pranking any and all he could see, the Hyuuga suffered last week as Naruto somehow managed to raid their closet and hung their under clothes all over the Village. That was a fun day for the Uchiha Police force as they barely restrained from laughing at the embarrassed and livid faces of Hyuugas that came to complain about the blonde menaces actions.

Eiji glared daggers at Naruto who beamed down at us, "You are so dead Uzumaki, let's go Kato, Sasuke!" I smirked as the smile fell from Naruto's face and he paled. The dobe must not have know it was me he doused.

We quickly lost Naruto as he expertly navigated the narrow alleys of Konoha. The prankster was like a damn weasel the way he escaped capture.

"I thought he was the damn deadlast Sasuke," Eiji complained as he tried to catch his breath, "If he is the deadlast I would hate to see the rookie of the year." I smirked at Eiji who groaned in annoyance, "Don't get a big head Uke-teme." I scoffed at the nickname but decided that it was better to just let it slide.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I feel like cleaning my body of this paint would be most beneficial." Kato spoke as he wrung out the bottom of his shirt, "I will see you at your home Sasuke-sama, Eiji." Eiji scowled at Kato's retreating form.

"I swear to Kannon he is like a damned machine sometimes, I think your brother shows more emotion and he is ANBU!" I clapped him on his head at his slip up of 'confidential' information. Yeah everyone knew Itachi was ANBU, but it was also taboo to openly speak of an ANBU agent's personal identity. "Itai, that hurts, anyway we should go home before this paint dries."

Standing in front of my father and the Hyuuga clan head while covered head to toe in paint was not how I wanted to make a first impression. I could feel the questioning stare of Hiashi Hyuuga, and the not so subtle look of disapproval from the young boy next to him. I bowed slightly, not too low so not to show weakness in my own home, and not high enough where it would be seen as disrespect. "Fugaku, it seems your son takes after his mother when it comes to mischief," I paused at the informal way he spoke to my father, I was about to protest until I heard my father give a soft laugh.

"Yes I noticed two other Uchiha children retreat into the compound covered in paint as well, I fear they met with the young Uzumaki on their stroll in the village." I was surprised that my father knew of Naruto. The dobe was all things considered a nobody, and my father barely showed interest in the Hyuuga heiress, "I see you've brought young Neji with you, how is my old teammate Hizashi, with Hinata's birthday approaching and Neji's...responsibilities coming into play I haven't had time to keep in touch." I frowned at my father's words, this wasn't like him at all. He wasn't even hiding his distaste for the 'responsibility' of the Hyuuga branch family, in front of the clan head no less.

I noticed Hiashi's eyes narrow and his words began to grow a chill to them, "My brother is fine, and he knows the job that the branch does for the Hyuuga is for the best, the same precaution I have suggested countless times for you take to protect your Sharingan from thieves.." Hiashi gave a small smirk, "After all the Hyuuga don't have our own Kakashi do we, to think a man not even of the Uchiha blood excels at using your coveted dojutsu better than most of your clan."

I snarled but father placed a hand on my paint covered shoulder, "Yes young Kakashi possess a Sharingan, and show a uncanny prowess with the ability however I refuse to let misguided fear make me enslave my own blood." I smirked at my father's passionate response, "The Uchiha hasn't changes since the Hyuuga last approached us with this proposition Hiashi, now I say again that I refuse this offer of the caged bird seal." my father reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled a missive from it, "and I also must refuse this offer of a union between Itachi and Kiko, I hope that you understand old friend."

Hiashi nodded as he nodded for Neji to grab the paper from Fugaku, "Neji, I want you to know that as your godfather I am very proud of your accomplishments, tell your father that I wish to see him when he gets the time." Neji looked to Hiashi who gave a stiff nod, before promising to tell his father the message.

"Speaking of my eldest daughter's birthday, I have been approached by the elders to invite the Uchiha main family to the festivities, I hope you find the time to join, until then Fugaku." I watched as the two Hyuuga's walked out. Father said nothing just scowled at them.

"The Hyuuga are a clan stuck in the past, they hold much influence, but they refuse to evolve with the times." I noticed my father's hands clench, "Your godfather, Hizashi Hyuuga, is cursed to the fate of being subservient to the main house, I fought beside this man, he saved my life many times, and he deserves more than to be a servant, a _slave_ to his own family." I noticed Itachi standing in the doorway listening to our father, "Sasuke, Itachi I want you two to protect the clan, protect your family like they will you. The men and women in this compound will bleed for you on one word, they will weep for you when you perish, and they will avenge you when you are crossed. Don't follow the Hyuuga's path, in the end it will be their downfall."

I nodded, but Itachi seemed a bit hesitant to agree with father's words. The words three weeks ago rang in my head, could Itachi really turn traitor on his own family? Father didn't seem too worried about it, nor does mother. "All that messy business aside, Itachi did you require me?"

"Yes, I will be absent on a sleeper mission for the next month, I was saying my goodbyes." I frowned, sleeper missions: when an ANBU team went completely off the radar, nothing about the missions were written in files, and most were suicide mission. The last team that went on a sleeper mission was under the command of Sakumo Hatake: to save any residents of Uzushio, "Mother will need you father, she hasn't taken the news well." father gave a stiff nod and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You are a son of the Uchiha clan, go to the shrines, say your prayers and fight well, or die well." I watched as father walked off, his words hung in the air like a ominous cloud. 'fight well, or die well,' a creed many Uchiha lived by, and now Itachi seemed to be the next link in that chain.

"Sasuke, walk with me." I heard the strain in his voice as he tried to hold his mask. It didn't take us long to reach the Uchiha temple and Itachi kneeled in front of the shrine of Omoikane **(The Shinto deity of intelligence and wisdom)**. "Sasuke what do you think of the village?"

I wasn't ready for such a question, and it wasn't something I had a answer for. My thoughts on the village, my ancestors built this village, they spilled their blood in belief of the village's vision. This however is the same village that segregates us, fears us, maybe even have killed our people. Konoha wasn't on my shit list, but it was extremely close to being there.

"The village doesn't interest me, our family lives here and I will protect my family, conveniently that helps the village." Itachi sighed in disappointment before turning to the shrine once more.

"That's a narrow minded view on this Sasuke, the village makes the Uchiha clan apart of something larger than itself. We are a war clan, we strive for battle, but even the strongest warriors in the world must acknowledge the need for peace. The village gave the Uchiha clan just that, peace with the Senju, a safe place to raise our children, and we now fight for something more than our own petty vengeances." I couldn't help but be awed by the passion in his words, "Father is wise and powerful, but his devotion and love for our clan blinds him to the realities of the world, sometimes I fear that should one of us die he would wage war on the gods themselves to bring us back."

I nodded, father was a devoted man, family meant everything to him and I highly doubted he would cower before the six if they threatened us. 'Kannon help the fool who crosses the Uchiha while he lives.'

"You've shown wisdom beyond your years Sasuke, I once thought of you as my naive loveable little brother but you're now growing into quite the man, a man who can hopefully lead the Uchiha to a better future then the present we have," he rose from his knees, "I look forward to how you've advanced when I return Sasuke."

When. Itachi was absolutely sure he would return. There was no doubt in his voice about it. I wouldn't press though, Itachi was never open about his personal life even with us, and if he didn't want to tell anyone the full details it isn't my place to pry. Nothing more had to be said between us, I knew where Itachi stood and he knew where I was.

"Whatever is going on with you Itachi, I wish you luck." I noticed Itachi's eyes darken.

"No you don't."

"So Sasuke the Hyuuga's get together is in two more days, have you found out what you are getting Hinata?" Eiji whispered in my ear as we sat through one of Iruka's lectures.

"Sasuke-sama I must agree with Eiji it would be most improper to appear without a gift for Hyuuga-sama's daughter." Kato spoke lowly behind me and Eiji. A week had passed since Hiashi came to the compound, Itachi was missing, and my parents seemed very agitated. The whispers of Itachi being traitor were louder in the compound, even my name came under question at times when people thought I wasn't listening.

'We are so used to being plotted against that now we can't even find refuge in our own family.' I thought bitterly, it was no wonder that I had almost forgotten about Hinata's birthday. I watched as she sat rather uncomfortably beside Kiba Inuzuka who was being rather obnoxious in his attempts to brag to his latest crush. I saw the timid smiles she offered the boy with only worked to encourage his idiocy, I also noticed the small glances she stole to the resident dead last before hurriedly looking away.

I smirked, "I have a idea, how would you guys like to go Dobe hunting later?" both looked at me in confusion but I only offered a smirk.


	4. Ark 1: Hyuuga Affairs part 2

_**What's up guys, its been a crazy month for me with getting ready for my freshman year of college, to getting housing, to trying to keep my family from imploding. I can always count on FF for a quick escape though, I also read a interesting comment, someone said they felt Sasuke (Noctis) was out of character so after that I went and replayed FF XV over again (So many side missions) and after some study of his character buddy was right. I even found out that Noctis' designers said that his cold, angsty attitude is actually a facade and he is a shy, awkward person. I also been studying the Final Fantasy universe (15 is my first FF game), I never knew Noctis' family was the only kingdom that could wield magic, and apparently Noctis had the ability to see someone's death before it happens (Back in Versus). So yeah Noctis is much more complicated than I originally thought. It's easy to see how Noctis could be seen out of character, but this isn't the Noctis we played the majority of the game, but the 30 year old Noctis who defeated Ardyn, During this time even Ignis expressed that Noctis seemed more mature, not just in looks but demeanor. Anyway, this is where the story really begins to take off and the Villages start their thing.**_

I quickly learned that my mother was much more brutal than Gladio when it came to training. My shirtless bodyguard, and first friend, was always the toughest to fight out of our group considering his durability, strength, and surprising agility. Mikoto however had those things plus a fully evolved sharingan and an ability almost identical to my phasing. The only other people I ever had to fight that could keep up with my own speed were Ardyn, Aranea, and Regis.

On the topic of Phasing, my mana pool has finally grown enough to do consecutive phases without entering stasis, I just had to familiarize my body with the ability. A common misconception about phasing that I ran into as Noctis was that it was like Warping which is a form of teleportation, however phasing is pure speed. Phasing itself is rather easy, you merely will your mana to enhance your body temporarily. Timing is key to the success of the phase, however it's what's after the phase that should cause concern. It is uncommon but you could do some serious damage to your nerves if you improperly phase, you could be put into stasis which was one of the most painful experiences but the most common, or you could completely destroy your body's nervous system. Warping is much more dangerous. In theory you use an object as a 'beacon' of sorts, then you teleport to it. It's much more than that though, what happens between the link and the jump, nothing can just stops existing. To Warp you must do what is know as dimension hopping, one had to have amazing mental ability to do this, because you have to keep the link to your anchor active while you keep the dimension you travel to stable. You lose the anchor and you are stuck in that dimension forever unless someone pulls you from that dimension, and if the dimension loses stability there is no telling just where it would spit you out. Should both happen...well there's a reason one of my ancestors used it as a last resort tactic to kill a enemy he couldn't beat normally, total erasure of everything in that dimension.

The power I possessed as Noctis was something I learned would be prized heavily in this new world, and I knew it would paint a target on my back, even larger than the Sharingan already provided. I felt my mother's fist bury itself in my stomach knocking my breath away before a swift kick sent me across the Uchiha training field, "You are distracted Sasuke, I expect you to pay attention." I shakily rose to my feet using the wooden sword I wielded to keep my balance as my body dealt with the aftershock of her attack.

'Damn, she is not holding back, I guess I can't blame her though with how things seem to be going.' I frowned as I held the sword in front of me defensively, this body just isn't at the level I need it to be, not strong enough nor fast enough for the Lucii sword style. Mother decided I had enough of a break and charged me, I braced tightening my grip as I readied for a clash. I was getting annoyed, I could see opening I could attack but I wasn't fast enough. My muscles ached as I blocked multiple strikes from her sword getting the occasional whack on my side as my defenses dropped. I could see my father and the clan elders on the sidelines watching the spar with a critical eye as they judged my potential, father looking the most intense as he watched mother push me to my limit.

'Kuso, I need to get on the offensive,' I blocked a strike with the flat of my blade and swiped to her right, 'she favors her right, I have to strike at her left.' I slammed my pummel into her chest and moved to strike at her left side. Instead of the dull thud of wood hitting skin all I swung through was air filled with leaves, 'damn, shunshin, where is she?'

"Dead." I tensed as I felt something poke the back of my neck, 'She warped behind me, damn,' I dropped my blade acknowledging my defeat and she removed her sword, she smiled at me, "You are a natural with a blade Sasuke, much better than I was at your age, given time and training and you could very well surpass me." I nodded, this wasn't anything new, I had always favored swords over other weapons, "However you do have some unusual problems, your eyes seems to see my movement very well and your body naturally reacts to counter me but you don't have the speed nor power to complement this gift, Uchiha's naturally have great eyesight and battle instinct but the level you are displaying is abnormal." she looked at father and the elders, "He display tendencies of an Uchiha who has just unlocked his sharingan, his body can't keep up with his eyes, I wonder just what he can do with his sharingan…" father's eyes narrowed at this, "Back to the topic, you seem to be intermixing the Uchiha sword style I showed you with an unknown style and they are unable to mesh properly, this may be due to your hieght, power, or even the conflicting styles but this must be remedied to proceed, last you seem to hesitate, not in your strikes but something in between and after." I knew what she meant, my phasing was missing from my style. She didn't know what was missing but she could tell my mind was trying to make my body do something it couldn't. "My final stance is: He will make an excellent swordsman but he needs specialized training as soon as possible, strength, speed, reflexes, and hand-eye co-ordination."

I saw the elders nod at the report as they began to discuss among themselves on how to go about this update. Father walked over to me and everyone silenced, we stared at each other, before I finally bowed. He smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha, from now on after the academy you will check in with Mikoto Uchiha for Kenjutsu training, we will discuss how this affects your current training at a later time, don't make me regret this." My father turned and left the elders following behind. Mother smiled sadly and kissed my forehead.

"Don't look too badly on your father for his recent behavior, the clan is putting so much pressure on him and the village isn't helping matters." I nodded, at the end of the day father is the clan's head. All of us look to him for guidance, inspiration, and safety, even if I am mentally in my 20s I find comfort in his presence. It was like he was Cor all over again, I honestly couldn't imagine him falling to anything short of a kage. 'Wicked Eye Fugaku, one of the Third Shinobi War star ninja, the man who tore apart Mizu's forces with mostly Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I continued to stare at his retreating form, I wonder what is going through his head.

"Fugaku-sama surely you aren't considering the Third's offer of peace?" a elder spoke as he followed his clan head through the compound. Fugaku grunted as he thought of the previous meeting with the Hokage and his council.

 _Fugaku sat across from the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his council elders: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. This was the third meeting in two months to try and quell the 'Uchiha's burning hatred' as Hiruzen called it. 'Like we don't have a reason to be aggravated.'_

" _Fugaku, I've heard the Uchiha have been agitated as of late, is there anyway to calm the members of your clan till a solution can be reached?" Hiruzen asked trying to weigh his words carefully._

" _My clan feels discriminated against, they feel like criminals in their own home, they cry out at this injustice and I can't blame them." Hiruzen flinched at the accusation while the elders minus Danzo harped to show the Hokage proper respect, "I never wanted to see a rift open between the village and my family again, I willingly allowed the second relocation of my clan to the village outskirts, even after our past with the second Hokage, in hopes that these rumors would eventually fade, you promised me that you would do everything in your power to undo this mess."_

" _We been over this Fugaku, we can't control the mind of the masses, we can only nudge them in the right direction." Danzo spoke his one eye gazing at Fugaku like a predator looks at prey, "The Kyuubi attack put fear into the heart of the village, they lash out at those who they believe wronged them: the Jinchuuriki, and your clan who have obvious connections to the Kyuubi."_

 _Fugaku snarled at Danzo, with his sharingan activating in his anger, "My clan sacrificed much for the village to right our so-called wrongs, were it not for you Shimura me and my clan would have been on the front-line defending the village, none of this would be a problem!"_

" _Enough!" Hiruzen roared flaring his chakra cracking the wooden floor slightly and cowing the inhabitants into submission, "I admit not having the Uchiha on the frontline was a grave miscalculation, that has already been addressed, and yes the Uchiha have sacrificed much for the village but now I must worry about the welfare of the masses and the rumors that are being said about your clan. Now tell me Fugaku, can your clan be persuaded to cease your foolish rebellion."_

 _Fugaku's eyes widened, 'They know, how?!' Fugaku was now very aware of his position, they knew about the Uchiha's suggestion for a coup, he had ideas on how they found out but...he'd have to take care of that later. "I'm not sure, my clan is a prideful one, we don't take oppression and subjugation well, to be reduced from a very influential clan to barely any political say is much to swallow, but I will try that is all I can promise." Fugaku rose and began to leave only for the voice of Hiruzen to stop him._

" _I'm sorry that these meeting barely show any progress." Fugaku clenched his fist._

" _No, this has revealed much_ _ **Hokage-sama**_ _." he spat his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly only known to him._

'He must worry about the welfare of the masses, I must make sure my family survives the upcoming storm, the Uchiha clan must not, no, _will not_ fall.' he turned to the elder, "I'm considering nothing Hiruzen says, he has already shown me where he stands and you know where I stand call a clan meeting for later but be discreet, we must make the renovation of Castle Tsukuyomi our main objective, for now I will keep up face and meet the Hyuuga with my family and our...guest."

"Stop fidgeting usuratonkachi, my mother will have both our hides if we don't look presentable." I growled at the nervous Uzumaki who tugged at his black kimono that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back with Uchiha fan under it. 'Hinata better appreciate this gift, cramming etiquette into the dobe was a damn pain, mother seemed to enjoy it though.' It took me and Eiji three hours to find the dobe two days ago after class, and capturing him took another hour. It was funny looking at the confused faces of the civilians and ninja as they watch the Uchiha heir and his cousin carrying a hogtied Uzumaki who was screaming bloody murder.

 _"Kaa-san, me and Eiji could use some help here!" I yelled as we wrestled with the thrashing Naruto. Mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hand with a white towel before looking at the scene. I heard her mutter and shake her head before helping us bring Naruto into the living room._

 _"Now Sasuke, Eiji I need you to explain who you've decided to bring Naruto here in such a fashion." I gulped at the edge in her voice before telling her of my plan. She smiled at me running her hand through my hair before untying Naruto and giving him a small glass of tea she had prepared. The dobe looked at the cup in suspicion causing me to sigh before grabbing my own cup and taking a small sip. A slight bitter taste covered my tongue closely followed by the faint sweetness of vanilla, 'She went with Sencha today,' I placed my cup into onto the table and looked at Naruto expectantly. He slowly nodded and took a rather large swig causing me to sigh, 'That will never pass with the Hyuugas.'_

 _It seems my mother had the same thought, she slowly pushed Naruto's hand down, "Now now Naruto-kun, you mustn't drink so fast, especially at young Hinata's party." Naruto's eyes widen as he dropped his cup in surprised, thankfully mother caught it the liquid still inside._

 _"What do you mean Hinata's party dattebayo!" he quickly shushed at mother's disapproving frown before saying a quiet apology, "Is that why Sasuke-teme and his cousin came to kidnap me, to take me to a party?"_

" _If you hadn't run every time we tried to talk to you 'kidnapping' would not have been necessary usuratonkachi." I smirked at Naruto's glare, this guy was a little too fun to rile up, mother didn't appreciate my teasing however as she poked my forehead and gave Eiji his cup._

" _Yes Sasu-kun says that Hinata is very intrigued by you but hasn't got the time to talk with you, he also says that you would appreciate the company at the party since the other clan heirs will be there as well." Naruto looked at mother in surprise before smiling brightly and took the offered cup from Mikoto once again this time taking a smaller sip. "Good, you learn fast, now onto speaking, dining, actions, oh this will be so much fun!" Naruto blanched as mother began to list off a seemingly endless list of do's and don'ts._

" _Have fun dobe, come on Eiji let's find Kato." I spoke rising from my mat only for mother to grab the high collar of my shirt and dragging me back down._

" _You may go Eiji-kun, me and my son shall handle Naruto-kun, tell Umi I said hello." Eiji smiled nervously before leaving me and Naruto to our prison._

I shuddered, there is only so much etiquette training a person can endure, Naruto seemed to like the attention though. I began pulling at my hair spikes trying to style them, a fruitless endeavor. "Sasuke, Uzumaki we are leaving." I nodded to Naruto who smiled nervously before leaving to the front. Father regarded us with hawk like eyes, lingering mostly on Naruto who almost buckled under the gaze before he gave a small 'hn'. I smirked 'Uchiha speech,'

"Congratulations Usuratonkachi, we passed inspection." Naruto smiled before giving me a light push. It was odd how after living with a person for two days you could become damn close friends. The Uchiha clan seemed to quickly accept Naruto into the family, they didn't completely ignore him like they would normal citizens, some even openly greeted him. Yeah Naruto Uzumaki was as honorary an Uchiha as one could get.

"Yeah whatever teme, once I become Hokage you can't call me that anymore." he said walking out of the compound, I scoffed.

"I will enjoy bursting your bubble when you are the Godaime." I noticed the shock in Naruto's eyes as I said this. In all honesty I could really see the idiot being the next Hokage if the Third doesn't somehow kick the bucket in the coming years, he had the charisma of a leader and he had the potential to be really strong he just needs the right push. He needs a Cor.

"Both of you behave, we are approaching the Hyuuga compound, I want neither of you to embarrass the Uchiha, especially you Sasuke." father spoke making me and Naruto nodded.

"Fugaku it's merely a birthday party, as long as they behave appropriately you have nothing to worry about, let me worry about the inter-village politics for now." mother stared at father daring him to protest. He nodded at her as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I am clan head Fugaku Uchiha, with my wife Mikoto Uchiha, son Sasuke Uchiha, and guest Naruto Uzumaki." I noticed the pale eyes of the Chunin Hyuuga narrow as he looked at Naruto, "I trust that won't be a problem, right Hyuuga-san?" my father's sharingan was active as glared at the gate guard.

"I would advise against threatening my guards Fugaku, and I would have liked a warning that you were bringing the...Uzumaki." Hiashi spoke as he came to the compound's gate only receiving a grunt from Fugaku, "I don't want a incident like the last time Uzumaki-san found his way into the Hyuuga compound, I hope you told him to behave this evening." Naruto flushed in embarrassment as Mikoto shook her head.

"I can assure you Hyuuga-dono, Naruto-kun will behave himself, so where are Hitomi's daughters I been really wanting to see them." Hiashi smiled as he led us to the compound which was packed full of some of the most influential figures in the village. The Nara and Yamanaka clan heads seemed to be barring the Akimichi clan head from the food table, the Inuzuka clan head was excitedly gushing over the blushing Hinata while the Aburame clan head tried to calm her down, even the Third Hokage was here with the Hatake clan head, and his elder council.

Naruto's eyes brightened as he noticed the Hokage, "Jiji, what are you doing at Hinata's party!" I sighed as he ran to the Hokage excitedly and bringing a lot of attention to himself and us. The Hokage looked at Naruto in confusion but smiled nonetheless as he ruffled the hyper blonde's hair.

"Naruto my boy, I was invited by Hyuuga-san, what brings you here?" Naruto quickly began to spin the tail of how he was surround by a thousand ninja and fought all of them off and how it impressed me so much I invited him. Of course the Hokage didn't believe a word he said but he humored Naruto and that was more than the kid usually received, "So you are the Uchiha clan's guest, it nice to see you gaining friends Naruto, Fugaku-san it's nice to see you and your family could attend." I noticed my father give a stiff nod to Hiruzen, "You must be the new Uchiha prodigy I've been hearing so much about, I look forward to seeing your progress Uchiha Sasuke."

I gave a respectful bow, "That means much coming from the 'God of Shinobi' I hope to do the praise justice Hokage-sama." Father nodded at me, seems this pleases him.

"Fugaku, I wish to speak with you later, with the other clan heads." the Sandaime said before leaving. Mother looked at father in worry, however he quickly swept her worries away.

"Sasuke, Naruto go play with the other children, Naruto behave yourself." Naruto gave a quick nod before bolting off to our classmates. 'Best keep him and Kiba under control.'

"So what is so urgent that I must leave my daughter's festivities Hokage-sama?" Fugaku smirked at the impudence of the normally respectful Hyuuga head. Hiruzen let the tone slide as he pulled a document from his sleeve and gave it to Shikaku who paled at the contents.

"Why now, Hokage-sama this has to be a trap!" Shikaku hissed causing Fugaku's frown to deepen. Shikaku wasn't a easy man to spook, there is a reason he is the ANBU commander. Shikaku gave the paper to Inoichi next to him who frowned at the contents. This continues until finally Hiashi hands it to me.

 _Hokage-dono_

 _The newly appointed Sandaime Raikage is expressing great interest in opening an alliance between Konoha and Kumo. While our relations with Konoha hasn't been as volatile as that of Iwa, we are still far from allies. Raikage-sama wishes to remedy this. We await a reply, until then._

 _-Mabui_

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, while true Kumo wasn't as hostile as Iwa it was their actions that resulted in the death of Tobirama Senju, the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki, and they also participated in the destruction of Uzushiogakure. None of these actions truly hurt the Uchiha in any way, the death of the younger Senju brother lessened the actions taken against the Uchiha greatly, and Kushina didn't care for the Uchiha much.

"Has any actions been taken Hokage-sama?" Fugaku was the first to speak, wanting to know if he needed to work on the Police force's schedule to help in the effort against Kumo. Hiruzen nodded.

"I've made Danzo send one of his agents to Kumo, Jiraiya is also near Lightning country so I've sent one of my summons to tell him to keep an eye on them." the present company scowled at the mention of Root, Shibi in particular seemed to buzz in agitation, "I know we all have our thoughts on Danzo, but his ROOT agents are our best chance of infiltrating Kumo while undercover, Jiraiya is too noticeable and Kumo sensors would pick up his chakra in an instant." Shikaku's scowl deepened but gave a nod.

"Yes that is the logical choice, why, because although Danzo's methods are...questionable his results are impeccable." Shibi's baritone voice drove away any doubt. Hiruzen nodded.

"I will have my clan increase patrol on the northeastern borders, we might get some problems from the Land of Fields however." Fugaku spoke causing Hiruzen to nod, "I will give my planned routes to Shikaku when I have the time."

"Good, keep each other detailed, I expect you all to work together that especially means you two Hiashi, Fugaku." the two clan heads gave a hesitant nod to the Hokage, "Now let's return to the festivities, before we cause a panic."

"Naruto, Neji stand down." So it turns out that I was worried about the wrong couple, I should have figured Naruto would manage to get under Neji's skin. Naruto had proclaimed his dream of being Hokage as usual, now our class pretty much ignored his ramblings, but Neji told him that it wasn't his fate to become Hokage. Naturally this pissed the dobe off, which is why Kiba and I were holding the pissed blonde back.

"No way Sasuke, this teme is gonna pay for that!" I growled as Naruto somehow planted his elbow into my face. Neji wore his arrogant smirk as he watched Naruto thrash in anger. I saw the clan heads look at the confrontation in interest, my father however was scowling heavily. 'Great, I'm going to have to answer for this later'.

"Just rub it in his face when you become the godaime Naruto, now get your elbow out of my face!" I growled with seemed to calm the blonde down enough for me and Kiba to release him. I rub my throbbing nose while looking at Neji in annoyance.

"I don't see why you entertain his pipe dream Uchiha, his fate is to be just another average ninja just like it is your fate to be clan head over your brother." I scoffed, sure fate exist, but it still was vulnerable to the actions of mortals. Honestly such thinking was going to hinder Neji forever, hopefully someone knocks some sense into him. I went out of the main house and into what seemed to be one of the Hyuuga's training grounds, the sound of chirping crickets and rustling grass filled the air.

"Sasuke!" I turned to see Naruto running towards me, he quietly stood next to me giving little fidgets. After what seemed to be a couple minutes he spoke, "So, do you really think I can be the Hokage?"

I could see insecurity rise in his eyes, it seems the dobe wasn't as invulnerable as he seemed. "You very well could, you have the charisma for the position, you however need political and combat training." I looked at the whiskered outcast as he turned his head, however the light hikes of his shoulders gave him away. He rubbed at his face with his kimono sleeve causing me to scowl.

"You know you are the first person other than Jiji to say I can do it, and I love jiji but he is the Hokage it's kinda his job to make sure his people are happy, ya'know." I smirked, seems the dobe had another quirk, "I have one more thing to ask, do you think you can train with me?"

My eyebrow rose at the question, I mean I know that I gave the dobe a nice confidence boost and introduced him to some people who liked him, but usually Naruto wanted nothing to do with training with me. Actually he wanted to beat my head in most times. "I mean I don't have any problems, and I could convince my dad to look the other way, but why?"

Naruto gave his fox like grin that the Uchiha females found incredibly cute, "Because I can't not know my bodyguards fighting style, ya'know, how are we gonna be a team?"I smirked. Seems the dobe just needed a confidence booster from someone other than Hokage-sama to take his career seriously.

"Bodyguard? What picking your council already too dobe?" the blonde grinned and I couldn't help but play along. 'So I'm his Gladio, well then, get ready to be ran into the dirt Usuratonkachi.'

 _ **Don't kill me okay? So this chapter is done and things are starting to get into motion, the Uchiha and Konoha are in some tense moments and the Higher ups know about the Coup that was suggested. Hiruzen brings this up to warn Fugaku without openly threatening him of the consequences of such action. Naruto finally meets the Uchiha and bonds with the clan, mostly Mikoto, Eiji, and Sasuke.**_

 _ **Now for those who maybe wondering, yes I intend for Naruto to be able to wield weapons like Noctis. I don't know how exactly a king gives his Kingsglaive the abilities they possess but I know that they can be passed down (I'm gonna research it).**_

 _ **Now I know this probably isn't the best chapter after a four month hiatus but I'm trying all I ask is for you to work with me. I am working on the chapters, but speed writing isn't my strong suit it makes me pump out shit content which I try not to.**_

 _ **Best Wishes - AlmightyKingCaper**_


	5. Arc 1: Hyuuga Affair part 3

Hey guys been a while :) Next chapter and truly I don't have much to say for once.

 **Chapter 5: Hyuuga Affair part 3**

"Return to your homes immediately!" the angered voice of Fugaku snapped out at the mob that gathered at the Uchiha compound gates. Eiji, Naruto, and I watched the battle of wills from the safety of a nearby tree. Things weren't going so hot for the village lately, Kumo sent a representative on the behalf of the new Raikage, A, and things began to spiral out of control. Iwa was beginning to get aggressive at the borders, already some of Konoha's jounin were hospitalized, and Konoha couldn't spare the forces to reinforce the border since we were already spread thin. The Uchiha police force suffered this the worse however, our clan was running on pure willpower at the moment, even the Uchiha council began to retake border patrol missions to lessen the load. The inhabitants of Konoha's prison were noticing the shift in stamina as well, they were getting rowdy, and the police force could barely contain them.

That isn't what incited this mob however, another Uchiha disappeared. Kato had been missing for a couple day now, and father had no choice but to label him MIA, presumed KIA. Immediately the clan blamed Kumo, but he had an alibi since he was being watched like a hawk by ANBU. Eiji hadn't taken it well, he still swore that Kato was alive and he was out there somewhere. I knew that this was unlikely, Kato was an Uchiha with a active Sharingan, if he was captured he was either dead for his eyes, or breeding material. This was the cold reality for clan children.

"We demand justice!" one Uchiha man yelled from within the mob energizing the mob further as they yelled in fury. Father glared as Shisui appeared next to him in a swarm of leaves.

"Fugaku-sama, the villagers have noticed the mob, we should disperse this before the Hokage comes." Fugaku's scowl deepened before the air became thick with an unnerving pressure. I could feel my heart pound in against my chest as pure terror filled the area, 'What the hell, this is unreal.' Naruto and Eiji weren't faring any better, Naruto's eyes were dilated, and unfocused, Eiji was shaking hard, his hand itching close to his throat. 'This is his power, he hasn't even lifted a finger and he has put fear into everyone here, even Shisui.' I saw the teleporter hand unconsciously go to his tanto.

"As your clan head I order you to return to your homes, this is not up for debate." his voice was cold and promised pain and death for those who disobeyed his order. Slowly the crowd dispersed but it was clear that this was far from over, "This will only anger them more, I can't contain them any longer."

Shisui nodded, "What's the legend: 'The Uchiha, the clan said to have been blessed with dragon fire' it's no surprise that we are known to hate being suppressed." Father nodded in agreement, "I'll try to keep the peace while you talk with Hokage-sama." the elder Uchiha grunted before he disappeared in a vortex of leaves.

We watched as Shisui disappeared as well and I could feel Eiji's breath breeze across my neck. "Shit, I knew your father is powerful, but that aura just now," I faced off with divine beings before, but Fugaku Uchiha had a much darker aura about him, it screamed terror and pain to anyone in his vicinity "Things are going to get worse now aren't they?"

"The higher ups noticed the mob father and Shisui couldn't disperse them quick enough, they will now question father's ability to control the clan and label us a threat." Eiji winced this, I sighed. The rising sun should be a welcomed sight, one that filled a person with happiness and hope, but it seemed this ninja world taints even the sun. 'I wonder how Iris and the other are managing without the gang,' I miss them. I missed my life as Noctis Lucis Caelum, as the prince on a trip with his best friends. I miss the life without all the fear of betrayal and backdoor politics, I miss my home.

"Hey Sasuke," I was brought from my sulking by Naruto, "What did Shisui mean by dragon fire?" I looked at Eiji who shrugged. It's not like it is the most secret thing the Uchiha have ever guarded, that would be the Uchiha stone tablet. I hopped down from the tree beaconing for Eiji and Naruto to follow and made our way to the Uchiha district library. I emerged from one of the aisles with a thick tome that seems to have seen its share of years.

"This Naruto tells the history of the Uchiha clan's history, the story you want is from the beginning of the Uchiha apparently." I opened the thick book and was greeted by a drawing of a Uchiha male. This was Indra Uchiha, progenitor of the Uchiha clan and the speculated son of the Sage of the Six Paths. You could see the power that rested in this man from his eyes, a swirling eye, the original sharingan, "This is Indra Uchiha, the first Uchiha known to man, and the creator of our clan." Naruto looked at the picture and I could see him shiver slightly, "He is also the reason we are called the 'Dragon Clan', and 'Dragon-Fire Clan'."

"The existence of the Sharingan, and by extension the Uchiha clan, can be traced back to the times of the Sage of the Six Paths. Legends say that the sage had two sons, his eldest and heir carried his sharp mind and spiritual energy. This man had the first Sharingan in recorded history and was also rumored to have later in life possessed the fabled Rinnegan."

"Woah, so you clan is related to the Sixth Sage?" Naruto asked in awe as he stared at Eiji and I as if trying to find something new about us. Eiji rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it Naruto, the only Uchiha who I would even remotely say has some claim to divinity would be Madara Uchiha, that man was rumored to able to make natural disasters happen with just a twitch of his finger," Eiji's eyes darkened as he shook slightly, "That kind of power isn't human, thanks the gods that he and Hashirama Senju are dead and gone." I couldn't help but nod. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju could cause so much damage in one of their scuffles that maps had to be redrawn, the Valley of the End is a good indicator of that. Those two weren't human, no man could possess that kind of power, maybe even the Six would find them troublesome opponents. I couldn't help but fear a fight between Ifrit and Madara.

"The legends state that he was meant to be the heir to the sage, however his brother turned the people against him and he was instead made the next sage. With righteous anger the first Uchiha waged war against his brother and those who denied him his birthright, this war still rages to this day between the Uchiha and the Senju. The Senju ancestor wielded his stolen powers in desperate attempts to destroy his brother, however the gods favored the rightful heir and the Sea God Watatsumi gave his contract to the Uchiha. His son Bahamut, the Dragon King, now served the Uchiha and the Uchiha served the Dragon God."

I closed the damaged tome carefully putting it back on the shelf. "That is the story that all Uchiha's learn when they come of age and begin training, it's what fuels most of our clan's hatred for the Senju and the current system we live under," Naruto seemed to be having a hard time seeing the Senju family as anything but good and just, "I know it's hard to understand from an outsider's point of view, but the Uchiha have always gotten the shaft by the village and after the death of the Yondaime it has all come to a boiling point." Eiji and I flinched in surprise as Naruto abruptly rose.

"Then I have my goal, Jiji always said that the village is meant to be family and we are at our strongest when we are united," I watched as his cerulean blue eyes burned with passion and determination, his smile never wavering as he spoke, "I promise that when I become Hokage I will completely unite the village, no clan should be outcast in their own homes!" I couldn't help but smirk at his optimism, if I am going to put my hope in anyone at least it is Naruto. I saw some of the Uchiha elders smiling at Naruto, and the younger ninja looked at him in a bit of awe. 'Seems you just unwittingly made a powerful ally in the Uchiha clan, Naruto.' I nodded to the elders who bowed and left the library.

Kato heaved as he tried to recover from the brutal blow to his stomach. What little food he was given was driven right back out of him, the acidic taste coating his tongue. He had no idea where he was, his team was ambushed on their first C-rank mission outside the village, his sensei was cut down before anyone knew what happened. He and his teammates tried to fight back, but it was all useless. Umi Nohara, a civilian girl that joined the ninja corps as a healer to try and keep her sister's legacy alive. She was a happy girl, extremely bright, but a bit naive, she was supposed to be the next Tsunade Senju. Then there was the annoying Kurama clan guy named Ashimaru, amazing genjutsu specialist and with his clan abilities to make genjutsu reality he made the assassination team that much harder to defeat. Both died, there was no glory in their death, just a drawn out end at the point of a sword.

"Your defiance is all for naught boy, in the end you will serve our purpose." Kato clutched at his stomach as he raised his head to stare at his masked torturer. "Soon the boy will see the reality of his situation, and will become no one to serve for the greater good." Kato spat at the masked man.

"I am Kato Uchiha, I am the brother of Jashiro Uchiha, I am a genin under the tutelage of Kenji Yahata, I serve Konoha and the Uchiha clan, I am far from no one!" the punch that came at the end of his rant broke his jaw. Screams of pain laced the hall as countless masked men watched in silence others seemed to not even register what was happening around them and moved about like it was normal. The masked man bent down to the floored Uchiha and whispered in his ear.

"A boy is no one." these words haunted Kato's mind until finally the darkness claimed him.

The masked man stared down at the unconscious boy in before signaling someone to take the boy to be healed and rested for his next session. "The Uchiha proves to be resilient, but every man has the point where he must sing," he turned to the masked shinobi next to him, "Tell our leader that the project is going along just as planned, the boy is beginning to break and the final product should be ready by weeks end, the Uchiha will soon be his to command as he sees fit." the masked man gave a nod before disappearing in a flock of crows. Amber eyes stared at the spot in suspicion.

Kato sat in silence as a young woman healed his injuries, it hadn't taken long for his wardens to pull him from the depths of his mind. Medical chakra numbed the muscles in his jaw before align itself back into place. 'I can't use chakra, they must have me tagged with a suppression seal.'

"You aren't doing yourself any favors," a soft voice, almost a whisper, spoke out. Kato looked to the blank faced medic who continued her work as if she hadn't said anything, "They will continue to break, a little more each time, now it's your jaw next may be a wrist, or ankle." Kato winced as he thought about the coming pain, "I would suggest you just give up, breaking free is impossible, there is no escape until you become one of them." the contempt in her voice wasn't hidden.

"What do you mean by 'them'?" She stayed quiet, her hand slightly trembling as the green hued chakra continued its work, "Please, you have to help me, help me escape and I promise that I will get you out of here." he whispered fiercely to the auburn haired woman. She shook her head in denial.

"I told you there is no escape, even if you somehow made it out of this compound you would be slaughtered before you reached the village." tears rimmed her eyes as she spoke her hands were shaking violently now. She rose looking at Kato in pity, "You have a strong spirit, but this place will break you into one million pieces, make this less painful for yourself and end it early." she said before walking away leaving Kato to stare at the gray stone walls. 'Someone, please find me soon.'

Naruto didn't know what to think as he walked aimlessly through the village, his mind still plagued by the story from the Uchiha history book. He admired the first and second Hokages just as much as he did the old man and the fourth, and while he still didn't understand the whole hier thing with the sage he couldn't get rid of the sour taste it left in his mouth. The Senju clan were heroes, there was no way they would steal something like that from the Uchiha, especially since at that time they weren't even two different clans but two siblings.

'No way, it has to be wrong, family just wouldn't turn on eachother like that.' he then remembered the Uchiha mob from earlier that Sasuke's dad had to threaten for them to back down. Maybe when desperate enough being family doesn't matter to some people.

"Something plagues your mind young man." Naruto started as a voice interrupted his thoughts, he stared at a rather tall man with auburn eyes and disheveled dark red hair. He was dressed in a expensive looking black and grey kimono, something Naruto usually saw on the wealthier civilians.

"I've just learned somethings about my idols that I'm not too sure on how to feel about." the red haired man looked at the blonde interest.

"History is a rather unreliable thing, tell me the fourth Hokage is seen as a hero in Konoha, but do you believe he is seen the same way in Iwa?" Naruto frowned, "If you wish to understand your idol then I suggest you put yourself in their shoes, and understand why they would do what they did." Naruto flinched when a small stone bounced off his forehead and looked at the smirking man, "Consider that an allowance, from a man of no consequence."

Naruto watched the weird civilian walk away with a odd sway to his step, as if he had just achieved some great challenge. 'Weird guy.' Naruto turned the stone on his hand and noticed a symbol written on it, 'The hell, I've seen that symbol before...the Hyuuga!'

'Consider this an allowance...I better go check the Hyuuga compound just to be sure.' Naruto quietly slipped through the familiar alleyways of Konoha to the Hyuuga compound.


	6. Arc 1: Hyuuga Affair part 4

Naruto didn't know what to expect when he made his way through the alleyways of Konoha as he headed to the Hyuuga compound. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that the red haired guy was trying to clue him on to something. "Bunshin no Jutsu," the hated phrase was spoken as a puff of smoke revealed to grey skinned, deformed versions of Naruto each groaning in pain, "No time for that, one of you go warn the ANBU, the other go get Sasuke." slowly they nodded before trudging off. Naruto grimaced at the limping clones, 'I really need to fix this damn jutsu.'

The Hyuuga compound was just as he remembered it, although there were less decorations hanging around, and less security. Naruto stayed in the shadows of the nearby building as he circled the Hyuuga's home, 'Nothing seems wrong, maybe I'm just paranoid like Jiji said when I thought people were following me when I was little'

'You really are as dimwitted as that Uchiha brats says, concentrate on the chakras around the compound.' Naruto nearly shrieked in fright as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice, 'Don't mind that now brat, I can't rest while your mind is disturbed like this, do as I commanded.' Naruto swallowed before closing his eyes. At first nothing happened, but slowly in the back in his mind he could feel something weird. He grasped for the feeling until he could make out what it was, it felt calm, relaxed and it surrounded the whole of the Hyuuga compound. All except one room towards the back of the compound, he felt two emotions there, one was surprise, and confusion while the other was annoyance, and slight fear. 'There you go, now go to bed so I may rest.' the voice spoke grumpily.

'Sorry whoever you are, can't do that, whoever that is isn't supposed to be there.'

I didn't expect the deformed form of my blonde friend to be poking me awake in the middle of the night. I looked over the clone and smirked, 'Naruto is getting better at that jutsu,'

"Boss says to come to the Hyuuga compound, something is wrong," the clone faded away after it relayed its message causing me to frown. Why send for me, the Hyuuga and Uchiha aren't allies by any means. 'Because the dobe trust me,' I quickly grabbed some shorts and my long collared shirt, before tipping to the front door.

"Fugaku I worry for Itachi, what if he is found dead, I don't think I could take losing Itachi." I paused at the voice of my mother as I passed her and father's room. "He's been so cold lately, Izumi-chan even said that he had been avoiding her before he left on his mission."

"Itachi is boy who has much on his shoulders Mikoto, ANBU isn't for the faint of heart but I know Itachi has the ability to pull through what is ailing him." Father spoke.

"It's not his abilities I doubt Fugaku, Itachi is stunted emotionally and socially, Itachi doesn't talk to me or you, and he wouldn't burden Sasuke or Izumi with his problems." Mother stopped before continuing, "He isn't like Sasuke, Sasuke has a support system that he accepts, Itachi will carry his burdens alone until they break him."

"Very well, I will talk to Itachi and Hokage-sama to petition for Itachi to be removed from ANBU for mental evaluation if it puts your mind to rest my love." father finally spoke. Taking extra care I snuck past the door and grabbed my sandals.

The crisp night air of Konoha was a welcome change from the stagnant, smokey smell that normally drifted through Uchiha territory. The moon hung low and full over the village, its silver glow softly lighting the night. The Hyuuga compound main gate towered over me as I looked at the two Hyuuga branch members who were scowling at me, "Look could I please just talk to Neji then?"

"Uchiha-san, may I ask why you are on my clan's compound at this hour asking for my nephew?" the voice of the Hyuuga clan head came up as he calmly walked to the gate flanked by one of his advisors and his brother. I bowed to the man before speaking.

"Sorry to disturb you Hiashi-sama, but Naruto sent a clone to me saying something was wrong at the Hyuuga compound and normally he doesn't joke about the safety of people he considers friends." the man frowned before activating his Byakugan. Sasuke saw his face tense as he began to look around the compound, slowly a look of terror came across his face.

"Lockdown the compound immediately, Hinata isn't in her room, and I can't see her chakra anywhere on the compound, Hizashi go to Hanabi and protect her." the branch family leader nodded before he and one of the gate guards ran off, "Uchiha you said Uzumaki told you something was wrong, could he be with Hinata right now?" I thought on it. Naruto likes Hinata, maybe not in the way she likes him but he considers her a friends. He would lay down his life for his friends so there was no doubt. I nodded. Hizashi turned the other gate guard, "I need you to go to the Inuzuka and get Tsume and her daughter Hana." the guard ran off into the dead streets of the city. "Uchiha can you locate the Uzumaki?" I frowned, locating Naruto wasn't my strong suit.

"Naruto knows the village like he built it, it will be near impossible to find him if he is hiding from whoever took Hinata." Hiashi scowled before calling another Hyuuga.

"Uchiha you shall travel with Ko and I, when we find Uzumaki and my daughter you are to get them and run back to the village to let them know where we are." I nodded to the two Hyuuga and they activated their Byakugan. Haishi looked off to the forest and his scowl deepened. "I see the beast's chakra, they are traveling towards the Kumo borders, we have to move now!"

Naruto slinked through the shadows as he tailed the guy that nabbed Hinata. Normally he would have just attacked the guy, but with that wasn't something he could risk with Hinata out of it. 'I can't signal anybody in fear of revealing myself, I can't take a Jounin on, and we are getting further from Konoha this is really bad.'

'I don't see why you don't just leave the brat, the life of a ninja is never ideal and her fate would just be another tale of why you ningen should be wiped from the earth.' Naruto frowned at the words, 'Why do I bother, your damn thoughts are keeping me up ningen, go to bed.'

"I can't leave Hinata with this creep, so shut it whoever this is." Naruto whispered angrily.

'Insolent whelp, fine you won't sleep and it stops me from sleeping, then do something to make this entertaining at least.' the voice said, annoyance heavy in his tone, 'You better do something soon brat, he is nearing Konoha's borders, and if you leave the borders they will mark you as a missing nin.'

Naruto grit his teeth before making a ram sign, "Substitution Jutsu." Naruto smirked as he felt his foot slam into the jaw of the Kumo ninja who grunted. Naruto hopped back placing distance between him and the kidnapper, he could feel Hinata back where he was hidden in the trees. "You creep, you have some nerves trying to take the friend of the future Hokage, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson Naruto Uzumaki style!" the Kumo nin blinked in surprise before a smirk crossed his face.

"It must really be my lucky day, I heard rumors of a Uzumaki being around but everyone has been really quiet about it, it seems you came to me instead." Naruto could barely register as the Kumo ninja moved and buried his fist into Naruto's chest. Lights danced at the edges of his vision as he collapsed trying to catch his breath, "Not strong, but Kumo will have that fixed in a matter of months." he grabbed the collar of Naruto's overly large jacket pulling the dazed academy student up on his shoulder.

"Air Palm!" The Kumo ninja grunted as a bullet of air drove into his chest pushing him into a tree. The formerly sleeping Hyuuga heiress now stood shakily with her Palm outstretched. Naruto smirked as he picked himself back up and went to Hinata, "Naruto-kun, we need to run!"

"No way, I sent clones to warn Sasuke-teme and the ANBU, we have to hold this guy here." Hinata's trembling picked up as she thought about fighting her kidnapper, Naruto saw it and looked at her, "Hinata don't worry, you're my friend and we both are gonna get out of this alive, I swear it!" The pure confidence Naruto radiated seemed to help the timid heiress as her shaking ceased.

"That's cute and all but I'm a Jounin brats, you have a snowflake's chance against Madara Uchiha to beat me." he rushed forward once again trying to know Naruto's lights out but the blonde dodged with a fox like grace.

"Sexy Jutsu!" smoke erupted and from it emerged a huge, clawed red hand. 'What the hell, I wanted to transform into my sexy Jutsu!'

'Thank me later brat, now fight this is getting interesting.' The voice from before spoke again causing Naruto to frown before taking in his form.

'Is this the Nine-Tailed Fox?' no answer was given but with the nine red tails swishing behind him and his fox like body he could guess he was right, 'Well then, let's get wild!'

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't one who liked when his village was taken by surprise. And considering what he was witnessing outside his window he was very surprised. The ANBU were in a frenzy to evacuate the village with the sighting of the Kyuubi in the forest rather far from the village but close enough for concern. There also was the fact that his ANBU also neglected to mention that young Naruto warned them about something happening at the Hyuuga compound.

'Seeing that cursed beast again is enough to put me on edge, and I don't even feel that evil chakra yet.' that is what unnerved him the most, the beast's chakra is so dark and potent that he should have felt it by now, 'Maybe it's a ploy by Kumo to mask their kidnapping.'

"Dog, I want you begin tracking the Kumo ninja, I will investigate the 'Kyuubi' with Squad A." The hidden ANBU came out of the shadows and nodded, "Also tell Danzo that he is to leave the Uchiha clan alone and deploy Root to defend the village if this really is the Kyuubi."

"Fugaku-sama, you must wake up, the Kyuubi is back!" Fugaku's eyes bolted open at those words before running to the window to see in the distance the large tails of the chakra beast, 'Impossible, Minato's seal couldn't have failed this soon, did he underestimate the Kyuubi's power?' activating his Mangekyo he stared in disbelief before laughing, 'That damn boy, he causing a mass panic with a damn transformation,' he quickly dressed in his standard police outfit, 'I better warn Hokage-sama that it's merely the Uzumaki, but why would he transform into the Kyuubi anyway?'

"Danzo-sama, the Kyuubi has been spotted near the Konoha/Kumo border, Hokage-sama has began the evacuation of the civilians and readying ANBU squads to combat the Kyuubi." A masked man spoke as he knelt to the old crippled shinobi. Danzo could feel the rumbles as the beast trampled around on the surface.

"I want you to mobilize Squads A, C, D, and E they are to surround the Uchiha compound, eliminate those who stand in your way or attempt to leave, they will answer for this should we survive this encounter." The ninja nodded before fading away into leaves, "They cosy up to the Kyuubi container and then the beast is released to wreak havoc in my village, no Sarutobi won't save you this time."

I can't say I haven't seen weirder things than a Nine Tailed, skyscraper sized Fox. That didn't make the thing any less intimidating to behold, I looked at the two Hyuugas who were really pale.

"Ko, is that really the Kyuubi, did Uzumaki fall?!" Haishi asked frantically at the stuttering ninja. 'This thing is connected to Naruto, what does he mean fall?' I growled in frustration. 'I had hoped to not do this until I trained in it more, but this is drastic.'

"Haishi-sama I will scout ahead for Naruto and Hinata, you might have to mobilize your clan to beat this thing." I said and began to draw on my mana while picturing Naruto, the familiar pull on my body was welcome as I disappeared in a bright white light.

I felt my mind swim as it tried to catch up to where I was but I could make out some of what was around me. The ground shook as the Kyuubi rampaged around the forest chasing the fleeing Kumo ninja. Hinata seemed to have the sense to retreat away and fire at the ninja from a distance pelting him a couple times. I pulled in my mana and saw the blue transparent forms of my weapons dance around me. I grabbed my drain spear and felt a instant drop in my mana reserves. 'Yeah this is workable,' I threw the black spear at the Kumo jounin who dodged it with ease. Smirking I blinked to the spear catching it while airborne and pierced the jounin's arm.

Quickly I brought him down and used the spear to pin him to the ground. He stared at me in fear as he tried to remove the spear, "You flashed, Konoha has another flash, I have to get out of here!" He substituted with a nearby branch from the Kyuubi ongoing rampage as it tried to crush the Kumo ninja.

"You aren't escaping today, if you leave you leave in a box!" I growled as I readied my spear again. Kyuubi growled before bringing it's massive paw down where the Kumo ninja was but he hopped away before it struck.

"Fuinjutsu: Seal!" Quicker than I could follow something hit the Kyuubi and kanji chains began to restrain it. The Third came out of the treeline with full battle gear along with two ANBU squads. One ANBU squad detained the injured kidnapper who all but surrender at being so heavily outnumbered.

"Jiji could you loosen this things, they are pretty tight ya'know." came a deep voice the originated from the restrained Kyuubi. The group stared at the beast in shock.

Before questions could be posed a masked ninja landed in the clearing, "Hokage-sama, look the village!" In the distance was a magenta skeletal warrior. Hiruzen paled when he recognized what the ability was before turning to me his eyes burning in anger, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest on suspicion of treason." I stood in shook not noticing the ANBU move behind me.

Fugaku hadn't even made it out of the Uchiha compound gate before he was surrounded by four blank masked ninja. He looked at the Root ANBU his senses in high alert but he hadn't activated his sharingan yet no reason to come off hostile, yet. Finally after what seemed like 3 mins one spoke.

"Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha, by order of Elder Councilman Danzo the Uchiha clan are barred to their compound while the Kyuubi is free, return to your home or we will be forced to return you."

"Danzo is playing games he has no business in again I see, tell your master that Uzumaki is merely in a henge and that the Kyuubi isn't released." He moved to leave but the Root ANBU tensed and began to close in on their weapons, "As a Clan Head, and Leader of the Military Police I order you to stand down at once and let me pass."

"In times of crisis, such as this, ANBU can choose to challenge and ignore the orders of a higher official should they feel it puts the village in danger as long as the Hokage isn't available to address the issue." The speaking ANBU unsheathed his tanto, "I say once again to return to your home or I will acknowledge you as a threat to the peace." Fugaku activated his Sharingan as he glared at the ANBU who began to circle him.

At once they charged in intent on impaling Fugaku with their tanto. Fugaku's eyes shifted, the tomes lengthened and thinned, connecting to the pupil and dots formed in between each time. "Susanoo," a magenta colored rib cage formed around him blocking the ANBU, "I owe Danzo for his interference in my clan affairs anyway, what better way to repay him then to send him your heads in a box."

"Fugaku-sama!" Running from the compound was Shisui and Izumi both in their combat gear, "ANBU have surrounded the compound, some of the Chunin have been injured when trying to get them to leave." Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"Shisui help me take care of these Intruders, Izumi go to Mikoto I'm sure she is currently dispatching any Root that have moved to subdue her." Izumi nodded and bolted back to the compound, "Shisui you best make us of your Mangekyou, Root ANBU are trained from a program made by the Nidaime to create the 'perfect' shinobi." The young teleporter nodded before his own Sharingan shifted into a shuriken shape, "Now!"

Shisui quickly fazed out and appeared behind one of the Root ANBU his tanto poised to impale her neck but one of their partners blocked the attack. 'Extremely fast reaction times, and she didn't even flinch,' Shisui blocked a slash from the female Root ninja and drove his fist into her stomach. "Uchiha Technique: Dance of the Sun Halo!", Fire coated the Jounin's tanto before he started sending geysers of it at his opponent.

Fugaku remained still as the Root ANBU tried to break through his Susanoo, "Danzo sent you to your deaths, even Minato knew better than to let me active Susanoo." The more the Uchiha's head spoke the redder his eyes grew, "Now perish, Susasnoo: Grass Cutting Summer Wind!" The magenta Susanoo brought cupped it's hands to its chest and created a large fireball. It began to close down on the fireball cause it to flare sending arcs of flame and superheated air to race out at the ANBU. Two of the ANBU didn't react fast enough and we're incinerated by the solar flare. The female Root ANBU regrouped with her last surviving teammate, "Shisui!" Shusui fazed into existence, his Mangekyou glowing a blood red.

"Genjutsu: Sharingan!" Shisui's eyes dimmed as the genjutsu settled itself firmly into the mind of the now paralyzed ANBU, "Fugaku-sama we should got help the rest of the clan!"

"Leaving so soon?" Both Uchiha froze and looked to the entrance gate to see a lone figure. Their Sharingan saw that the man was a civilian with barely tapped chakra reserves but the air around him was dark, and oppressive, "Tonight's fun has only just begun," he smirked, "Tell the lost King that our war is far from over." he disappeared in a black mist, the two ANBU we're engulfed in the mist that began to bubble angrily and expand.

"Shisui evacuate the compound now, get all available Jounin and defend the clan, retreat to the Naka river!" The teleporter nodded before he faded away. Fugaku stared at two large black armor clad demons as they roared in anger, "The Uchiha will not fall, Susanoo!" His chakra swirled like a firestorm around him before it began to form his Susanoo.

[Begin playing Somnus if you want]

With sword and shield in hand the ethereal warrior stared down the two iron giants. The beasts charged crushing the gate of the Uchiha district underfoot. Fugaku rose his shield blocking the strikes but his eyes widened as he say the cracks snake across the shield, 'This power, it's incredible.'

"Yata Mirror: Heavenly Reflection!" The shield glowed bright before shooting a pillar of light at the demons searing them. Pushing his offense Fugaku thrust his sword into the shoulder of one of the demons, it's roared and gripped his sword with his other hand.

The other giants brought his sword down on to Fugaku's snapping the Susanoo's sword. Raising his shield Fugaku tried to withstand the pummeling of the demons as they tried to break through his Susanoo. More cracks laced around the Uchiha's ultimate defense before it finally fell.

'If I don't stop them here the Uchiha clan will die, the village will be destroyed,' gathering all his chakra he formed his Susanoo once again, 'hopefully everyone is at the Naka River,'

"Susanoo: Tempered August Winds!" Fugaku's Susanoo began to radiate heat as it began to glow. Wind began to stir beneath it as a tornado began to form absorbing the flames that licked off the Susanoo. Fugaku closed his eyes as he felt his mind slowly slip away, 'I hope this works.'

I stared at the destroyed Uchiha district in shock and disbelief. The ANBU still stood at my flanks but they were tense with their weapons drawn in case of a ambush. The Hokage was also holding his legendary adamantine staff tightly as we walked through what was once the gate that separated the Uchiha from the rest of the village.

"Sasuke-sama!" Shisui ran forward from the forest some of the older Uchiha traveling with him, "Hokage-sama thank you for finding you Sasuke, Mikoto-sama has been in a panic when we couldn't find him." Shisui moved forward to take my shoulder only for the ANBU to step in the way weapons drawn.

Shisui jerked back and looked at the situation, his eyes narrowed. The other Uchiha we're also glaring some reaching for their weapons, "They've taken Sasuke-sama hostage senpai, what do we do?"

"Hokage-sama?" Shisui questioned but the elder kage didn't answer.

"Jounin Shisui Uchiha, where is Fugaku Uchiha?"


End file.
